Ban Zhao
is a historian within the ALICE China Branch, and is the youngest between her and her sisters, Ban Gu and Ban Chao. After Ban Chao mistakes the actions of Sima Qian and Mo Zi as killing Ban Gu and attempting to hide the evidence, Ban Zhao investigates because she thinks that Sima Qian wouldn't have done this, and finds a backdoor program installed into Ban Gu's lab. She goes and gives herself up to Mo Zi's forces, and hears their explanation which confirms her suspicions. She works with them to defeat Ban Chao who refused to listen. Once Ban Chao was tied up and brought back to the Ink Army headquarters, Ban Zhao tells Ban Chao to listen to what she has to say and to help them or she will never speak to her again. After Ban Zhao's explanation, Ban Chao realizes her mistake and vows to help them find the culprit. When Sima Qian later tries to time travel to the past to investigate the Four Perils, Ban Zhao creates "lifelines" that would bring Sima Qian and the player back after spending a certain amount of time in the past, and she watches over the Records of the Grand Historian. When they return however, she has been captured and they are arrested by Nan Hua, and blamed for the escape of Hun Dun due to Sima Qian's machine accidentally rerouting power from Leifeng Pagoda, due to using a key from Zhuang Zi. They are taken to Illusionary Hell, and manage to escape when it gets attacked by the Four Perils. After being sheltered by the Department of Ethics, Sima Qian says they need to go to the Department of Heavenly Principles to find the person who gave the key in the first place, Zhuang Zi. Ban Zhao mentions that the database they tapped into was quite suspicious and definitely warranted some investigation. After they talk with Xun Zi, and head for Zhuang Zi's friend Hui Shi, they come across Zhuang Zi on a bridge. Ban Zhao tries to stop Ban Chao from confronting him so soon, but she fails to do so. Once they confront him, however, Zhuang Zi insists that he has never met Sima Qian before. After the following incident where Hui Shi tries to arrest them and Zhuang Zi disappears, Ban Zhao and the others contact Xun Zi, who advises them on returning to the Department of Heavenly Principles. Along the way they are escorted by Zeng Zi, and while travelling by boat they are shipwrecked on an island. They are rescued by Mo Zi and the Ink Army, who were in the area to investigate the shipwrecks. Sima Qian then asks Mo Zi to watch over Ban Zhao for a few days, so that Ban Zhao can look into certain matters. Background Quest Appearances * Wrath of the Warrior (Story only) * Time Travel Investigation * The Prestige of China HQ (Story only) * Endless Escape Routes * Breakout and Pursuit (Story only) * A Human Conflict (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- (Story only) * The Painted Skin Ghost Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia